Whats Up Doc?
by HOUSEocdfan
Summary: Puzzle solving story: 1 Clinic patient 1 new neighbor gives House 2 puzzles to solve or does it?. Team 2, Wilson, Season 5, a couple of OC's, pain, blues and banter!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

She came through the entrance hallway, being just after midnight the lighting was dim but she could hear music coming from behind her neighbors' door. She stood close and listened – as she had a few times since moving into the building – she could hear Bessie Smith "Nobody Knows You When You're Down and Out". She closed her eyes to let the sounds through to her soul, then she jumped as she heard the thump-step come closer to the door, she opened her eyes with a start and smiled to herself, she liked his taste in music she thought as she moved away and opened her own door.

She let herself in the lights were still on so she called out "Hi sweetie I'm home!" getting no response she moved through to the living room to find her daughter fast asleep on the couch. She crouched down beside her and ran her fingers through her wild curly hair "Hey sleepy head, I told you not to wait up for me" She said quietly.

Her eyes flicked open and she smiled "Hi Mom, I didn't wait up as you can see I fell asleep" she said sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"I'm going to have a hot chocolate and something to eat, you want anything?" She said standing up

"Hot Chocolate would be nice. How was work?"

"Busy as usual. What about you, how was your day?" She questioned walking towards the kitchen.

"It was ok. Jan put me through my paces again and I got a job interview tomorrow" She said smiling

"Wow! When did that happen! She said coming back with the hot chocolate

"I got confirmation this afternoon. It's for an Internship at Roberts & Carlisle" She said getting a little excited. It was the 1st response she had had to applying for a job.

"Even more Wow! Go You! I'm so proud of you" She said putting her arm around her and pulling her tight "We Got This!" She said laughing and releasing her from the bear hug "What did Jan have you doing?"

"The usual, but with heavier weights and a nice surprise" She said lifting up her right trouser leg "I only have to wear this now instead of the full leg brace!"

"Even better! Maybe we could go out tomorrow night for dinner to celebrate" She beamed from ear to ear.

"Yeah maybe, let's see how the interview goes" She answered casting her eyes downwards. Doubting that once they knew about her medical problems they would even take her on.

"Come on Ells it'll be fine, how can they not want that terrific brain of yours" She said nudging her shoulder.

"Right!" She got off the couch "I'm going to bed. Good night" kissed her Mom on the forehead and went towards her bedroom

"Hey, did Jonah get here ok" She called after her "Yep" was the muted response.

She watched her 24yr old daughter walk off towards her room. She could see by her gait that she was tired and by the way her right arm seemed to hang. On a good day it didn't really notice. The last 2 years had been difficult for them. Having been in a car accident just after she left college her ambitions had been put on hold and opportunities had been missed, which was why when she herself had been offered a promotion in Princeton she had jumped at it. A bigger town, more opportunities and a new start for them.

The timer on the oven beeped, her dinner was finally ready. She poured herself a glass of wine, turned off the lights and turned on some music. The 1st song that came on the blues channel was Bessie Smith "Nobody Knows You When You are Down and Out" she smiled to herself as she ate her Lasagne…..that song was everywhere tonight.

House had been in the Clinic for a couple of hours, at last he called his last patient "Jonah Schwartz" he called. To his surprise a blonde haired blue eyed boy came walking towards him followed by someone he thought he recognised.

"What's up Doc! Didn't realise you were actually a Doctor" She said laughing. No way she would have pinned him as being a doctor. Saying nothing House followed them into Exam Room 2.

"So, what's the problem?" House asked impatiently

"Headaches and joint pain" Came the response

"That's it!" House exclaimed he hated time wasters

"Yeah, but it's getting worse" Countered the boy

"Go. To. Your. GP!" House answered in his acerbic tone

"I would but I don't live here" He said looking at Ella

"He flew in a couple of days ago. I made him come because he said he didn't feel well as soon as he got here" She said seriously, realising House wasn't joking around.

What was he supposed to do with that. Not much to go on. So he took his temperature, checked his body for a rash and put the penlight in his eyes to see how sensitive they were. All tests were negative so no Meningitis. "Ok, so take 2 of these 4 times a day for 7 days" he said passing Jonah a prescription.

"What are they?" Questioned Jonah

"Anti-Inflammatory's" Stated House as he walked out of the door.

They looked at each other as they were left in the room. "He has a great bedside manner" Ella said to Jonah

"You know him?" Questioned Jonah in disbelief

"He's a neighbor – I've bumped into him a couple of times" she responded vaguely. "Come on lets go we have a gig to get to!" She said playfully pulling him off of the exam table.

Ella said goodnight to Jonah, she got out of the cab with guitar in one hand and keys in the other. It was a little after 1.30am, they had had a great night at The Yard. She had even got to play. But now she was tired and a little tipsy which made her coordination a little off. As she went through the entrance hallway she turned to wave good bye and carried on walking only to have her guitar fall out of her grip and then for her to fall over it. "Sha-it" she cursed more or less at House's front door.

He stood at the turntable debating what to put on next when he heard a thud and a curse just outside his door, and not for the 1st time. He opened the door to find his neighbor sprawled in a heap with the guitar case. She looked up at him as she heard the door open "What's up doc?"

"Is the guitar ok" He asked

"She's a tough case to crack" came the witty response as she sat herself up and made ready to get up.

He noticed how she swiftly manoeuvred her right leg into place using only her left hand, but with such practised motion that nobody else would probably notice. He knew those moves.

"You don't have to keep throwing yourself at my door you know it's annoying" He grumbled

"I'll remember that, next time I fall I'll fall the other way" She said finally getting up

"Need a hand" He said gesturing to the guitar case

"Nope, I got it" She retorted reaching for the case.

"You play that" he asked

"Nope, just carry it around for fun!" She said limping off to her apartment

"You might want to tune it before you don't use it next time!" He called after her. To which he received the middle finger. He chuckled to himself, stepped back inside his apartment and closed the door. Put some Muddy Waters on the turntable, poured himself a scotch, sat on the couch and listened to the tunes for a while atleast.

After a restless night and seemingly endless pacing of his apartment, he decided to go for a ride on his bike. The skys were clear and the morning was still very young so traffic would be light. It took him a while to get ready, he collected his helmet put on his jacket found his keys and headed for the door. As he came out the girl was standing at the mail boxes.

"What's up Doc" She said quietly

Ignoring her remark he continued to lock his door. "You do know there is no mail on Sundays right?" he quipped

"Yep, but I forgot to check it yesterday" She said continuing her chore.

House turned to leave and noticed she had a splint on her right hand. "You hurt yourself when you fell last night?" He questioned as always concerned

"Nope, just having one of those days" She answered turning towards him. He knew all about those. She noticed the helmet in his hand and smiled "That your bike outside. The orange one with the graze down the side" She questioned

"Yep" was the short response

"Is that how you hurt your leg?" She asked bravely

"Nope" he answered moving towards the street door.

"Take me for a ride" She appealed

"Yeah right! Your Mom would love that!" He chided

"Considering she rides one herself I doubt she would care" She said with a playful smile.

"Maybe some other time" He said exiting the lobby into the street and onto his bike he wasn't in the mood for company.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Having had no patient come in over the weekend, managing to avoid Cuddy and the clinic all day yesterday, he wasn't surprised when he got caught out this morning. He was now mandated to do his allotted clinic hours. He had 6 to do this week, she had given him 2 extra for slacking off yesterday.

He had so far managed to jam up exam room 1 for an hour while he watched General Hospital, taken a D cell battery out of an orifice and on top of that it was allergy season. If he didn't find a way to get out of here soon he would go insane, but he still at about 2hrs to do.

As he took the next patient file he really hoped it wasn't some snotty nosed kid that would sneeze all over him. He was surprised to see the name Jonah Schwartz again. He looked around the waiting area and sure enough they were back. He caught their eye and motioned his head for them to follow. They followed him into the exam room and Jonah took a seat on the table.

"What's up now?" Asked House impatiently, but slightly glad not to be getting snotted on.

"He's no better" Ella began to say

"Can he not talk for himself" House questioned abruptly. Jonah looked at the floor "I don't feel well" was all he said more to the floor than House.

"Right! I think I need a little bit more to go on" He said sarcastically but realising this behaviour was different to last week.

"It's hard to explain. My joints hurt, I ache – I don't feel right!" He said just about looking at House

"Look Doc, he's been like this for about 2 months now. I tried to get him to go see a doctor before we left Penn but he didn't. He's not right, he's not himself" She said straight to him with genuine concern "and the meds you gave him didn't work"

House looked from one to the other and read his file through, not that there was much in it yet. Closing the near empty file "Ok, I'm going to admit you so that we can run some tests" He said not really thinking he had a case but at least it would get him out of clinic duty and into his own office. "I'll send one of my lackeys down to see you, wait here"

As he made his way out of the clinic, Cuddy stepped into his pathway "What are you doing, you still have at least another hour down here" she scowled at him.

"Have a patient" He said side stepping her and holding up the file.

"Wait!" She said taking it from him. She thumbed through the file "This is not a case, it's an excuse!" She concluded snapping the file shut.

"Inexplicable headaches and joint pain, that's enough for me" He replied as he snatched the file out of her hand and walked past her.

Without turning to him she called "That had better be a real case of I'll double your clinic hours"

He took a very slight pause, quirked a small grin and carried on to his office.

He came bouncing into the outer office "Right people DDX time" throwing the file on to the table and walking in the direction of his own office.

Taub was the 1st one to poke his head through the door to a now sleeping House. "There is no mystery here" He stated

"Sure there is he has headaches and joint pain that haven't gone away with treatment. Now go retrieve our patient from the clinic" He said without even opening his eyes.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Jonah was settled in a room with Ella waiting at his side. Taub came back in with 13 to talk to them.

"So, we need to draw some blood and for you to do a urine sample" Taub said giving him the sample pot.

"So what do you want first blood or pee" Questioned Ella

"Pee first then blood" Answered 13

Jonah and Ella looked between each other. Jonah took the sample pot from Taub and went to the bathroom. Within minutes he was back handing the sample to Taub.

"We also need to take your history" Taub said to Jonah while 13 was piercing his veins taking vials of blood.

"Ok" Jonah answered quietly, he was beginning to feel a little dizzy.

"Any history of Arthritis in your family" Questioned Taub already showing signs of boredom

"Not that I know of " Replied Jonah closing his eyes.

"Hey, hey, not done yet" 13 rustled him slightly

He opened his eyes "Hey, I feel really dizzy and light headed"

"It's just the blood draw" insisted 13

"Right"

"Take any medication, legal or otherwise" continued Taub

"Nope"

"Had any recent travel" When no answer came Taub looked up to see Jonah had passed out.

"Great" He sighed. "When was the last time he ate" He fired at Ella

"I don't know, I met him at 10am and I haven't seen him eat" She answered

"Ok, let's get him on saline and hang a banana bag" Taub ordered to 13

"Already on it"

They set him up and said they would be back when the blood results came in. As they walked back into the outer office House was making a cup of coffee and the symptoms were now on the board.

"So, what's up with my patient?"

"Nothing a good meal wont cure" Chipped in Taub

House raised his eyebrows "Don't tell me he passed out while you were taking blood?"

Both 13 and Taub gave him a doah stare.

"Wus! When will the test results be back?" he questioned to the minions.

"In about 2hrs we didn't rush them through" Said 13

House looked at his watch. It was almost time to go home. "Go home. The kid can stay in tonight. They'll call if anything odd shows up"

Taub, 13, Kutner and Foreman all looked between each other, they didn't need telling twice. It was a rare opportunity and they didn't want to miss it. House on the other hand just wanted some peace and quiet. As the minions left the office Wilson was heading into the office. He looked at them curiously as they passed.

"You ready to go. Thought we might get a bite to eat" He suggested.

"Um, no, I'm good. Gotta wait for some test results to come in" As much as he would like to get some dinner with Wilson things were just starting to feel good again between them since the funeral road trip and he didn't want to push it.

"You sure?" Questioned Wilson a little too readily accepting

"Yep" retorted House knowing that he had made the right call. There was no way Wilson would normally be so accepting of his answer. He was being polite.

"Ok, see you tomorrow" Leaving House to his own thoughts.

House left his office with his bag and keys and headed off to see Jonah. Toxicology had come in and surprise surprise there was a trace of weed. As he ambled down the hallway he could hear the sweet sound of a guitar being stroked. He slowed his pace, not only was it being played very well but the axe itself sounded sublime. The music stopped so he carried on into the room just as it started again.

Ella looked up, saw him standing there and stopped playing "What's up Doc?"

He quirked a hidden smile "You are going to have to stay in tonight the rest of the test results won't be back until tomorrow" He said directly to Jonah, picking up his chart to make sure everything else was in place.

Jonah looked at Ella and then back to House "Um, ok then" He said quietly

"I've given instructions for the nurses to give you extra pain relief if you need it, just press the call button." House proceeded to press the call button. Jonah just looked at him and nodded.

"Oh and next time don't bother to lie about your drug habit, we find everything out" He said raising his eyebrows. Just as the nurse came in looking for the problem. "Just showing him how it works" He said giving an exaggerated smile. The nurse promptly hmmphhed and walked out of the room.

"What, what…did it show" Stuttered Jonah with anxiety, his Mom and Dad would kill him.

"Oh relax! Just some pot and that didn't do this to you" House looked across to Ella who was suddenly quietly looking at the floor.

House rolled his eyes and left the room. He went straight to the elevator bank to make his way down to the underground garage. He could get an early night. But then the thought of going home wasn't so great either. Maybe he should've gone out with Wilson. He made his way slowly to his car, to the awaiting nothingness. He sat in his car for a couple of minutes, he had to stop this. He was used to living on his own, he liked living alone, he was better off alone. He shook his head rubbed his aching thigh, put the car in drive and sped out of the parking lot.

As he came up to the ground level, he saw the girl amble her way to the bus stop. He watched her gait and her slow movements to put the guitar case down, adjust her bag and sit down awkwardly on the bench to wait for the bus. As he done a few times now he wondered what was wrong with her, but he hadn't seen any tell-tale signs of any illness as yet but he thought MS was most likely. He pulled round slowly in front of the bus stop and rolled down his window "Hey" He called. The girl looked up, but wasn't sure who it was, upon realising who it was she nodded at him. "You want a ride home?" he shouted.

She got up hesitantly off of the bench, picked up the guitar case and carefully headed towards the car. "Thanks" She said nervously, she guessed it would be ok to get a lift, he wasn't a complete stranger and they lived in the same building.

Maybe he could interrogate her about her illness he thought as she got in. But upon seeing how nervous she was of him, he changed his mind, put a blues station on the radio and calmly drove home, the interrogation could wait until another day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When he got to work the following morning the minions and test results were already in and like he suspected there showed minimal increases in some areas but only enough to suspect a Rheumatoid condition – boring!

He had some brunch and went to Jonah's room. "Tests were as I expected. I am going to give you a referral letter to take to your own doctor"

"For what?" Questioned Jonah

House raised his eyebrows "To refer you to a Rheumatologist. I think you have the beginnings of Arthritis. There are also some meds on order for you. Wait here for the letter and the meds then you can go." He said walking towards the door.

"ok" was the quiet answer he got.

Ella came in just as House was leaving. "Hey" was all she said as she past him.

"You ok?" Jonah asked noticing her low mood.

"Sure" She said a little too quickly "Enough about me what about you?" She said with a fake smile.

He gave her a questioning glare. And she gave a slight shake of her head. Realising he wasn't going to get an answer out of her he continued.

"I'm coming out today, just got to wait for some meds and a letter" he said trying to sound cheerful.

"Great! That means you can come to The Yard tomorrow night before you go home" She said half smiling.

Realising the conversation had turned boring House left the room without saying anything else, he went back to his office, left instructions for his lackeys and took a deserved nap in his chair.

He was rudely awoken sometime later by a seemingly furious Cuddy. "House! Why is your patient still here?" She demanded.

"I don't know, ask them. I gave my orders hours ago" He said through a clouded vision of sleep.

"Well he is still here. I need him gone and you have clinic duty" She ordered.

"Not today I don't. Too late now" He said peering at his watch. It had only actually been 15 minutes since he had fallen asleep. "Actually my patient is still here, so I don't have clinic duty. They are sorting out his paperwork and his meds now" He said, looking through the glass wall to the outer office and saw them all sitting around drinking coffee.

He got up quickly with his cane, manoeuvred around Cuddy and crashed through the interlocking door. "Which one of you is discharging my patient" He demanded

"I am" Answered Taub "Just finishing my coffee" without looking up or around.

"When I said do it, I meant then not in half an hour. Do. It. Now!"

He disappeared as quickly as he had arrived. "Happy now?" He questioned at Cuddy "He'll be gone in half an hour" He said sitting back in his Eames chair, rubbing his thigh.

Cuddy noticed the subtle rub of the thigh and his hidden grimace as he sat down. She couldn't be angry with him. "Fine" She retorted and walked toward the door "Clinic duty on Monday, 2 hours you owe me" She said over her shoulder as she left. To which she got no response as it fell on deaf ears, he was already asleep.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

House was impatiently waiting for Wilson to arrive, he had invited him out for a drink, but hadn't told him where they were going as he knew The Yard was not Wilson's cup to tea.

He heard a knock on the door and opened it abruptly "You're late!" he exclaimed.

"Dying patient" Came the solemn response. He had come straight from work as it was.

House looked at him again "Then you'll need a drink, let's go!" He said as he hurried past him.

They got to The Yard a little after 9pm , the bands had already started playing. House went straight to the bar and spoke to the barman who came out from behind the bar and lead them to 1 of only 3 tables. He took their order for drinks and left them.

Wilson sat down on what seemed like a wooden crate, but not before dusting it off with his handkerchief. He proceeded to get wipe the table down too. House watched him and quirked a small grin. He had known what they were coming to, but Wilson didn't, he even still had his shirt and tie on.

The barman brought back their drinks and House ordered Burger, Fries and Onion Rings, having no idea what else they did and no menu to be seen Wilson ordered the same. The first band finished which gave way to a few minutes of relative quiet. "House what on earth are we doing here?" Wilson questioned, looking apprehensively around him.

"I heard about in on the grapevine" retorted House

Wilson raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

House happily looked around the place. It was a new joint in town, yet decorated to look and feel old and well used. It had minimal seating, the lights were dim and it seemed a little shady. But it was advertised as a catalyst for young musicians, with local talent playing every Friday and Saturday night.

It wasn't long before their food arrived in what looked like baskets, without utensils, much to Wilson's dismay. As the next band started Wilson sat playing with his shirt and tie and groaned as the band seemed to scream more than sing. He looked at House who seemed totally at ease, people watching and enjoying his food. He noticed House looking at one group of people in particular. "You know them" He gestured as he picked up some fries.

"Nope" House stated as he looked at them again. But he did recognise them, or at least one of them it was his last patient but he didn't recognise the woman he was with.

He suddenly heard the sweet sound of the axe that he had heard earlier, along with quite a soulful voice doing a bland rendition of "Fast Car". He tutted, he knew she could do better than that. Everyone who owned a guitar knew how to play that. As he was listening he caught sight of the small group of people again. His eyes kept tracing to a woman with deep red unruly curly hair, black jeans, worn out combat boots and a bottle of beer in her hand, swaying softly to the music with a smile that lit up the room. Had to be her Mom, same hair just a different color. The tone changed to a bluesy "Say What You Need To Say" by John Mayer. A bit new for his liking but it worked. Then she finished her set with her own take on "Nobody Knows you When You're Down and Out" By Bessie Smith. Not a song he would've thought a youngster would know. As he watched her he could see her looking at the red haired woman and smiling. It obviously meant a lot to them. Once she finished the whole place erupted in cheers and whistles for encores, but alas the venue did not allow that. But they would probably invite her back.

House smiled to himself, she was definitely worth seeing, he peeked at Wilson, he had finally finished his burger and was fidgeting in his seat. "Can we go now?" Wilson demanded

"Sure I'm done" Said House without hesitation.

"So why did we actually come here? And don't say for food and drink, because I don't believe you" Stated Wilson as he got in the drivers' seat.

"That's exactly what we came for" He deadpanned. He watched the passing streets as they drove back to his place. There was something about the girl that intrigued him, he had found nothing out when he had given her a ride home and all he knew now was that she could sing and play the 67 Gibson that she seemed to cherish…..

He was bought out of his musings by the shrill of his cell phone. It was Foreman according to the caller ID. "What" was his greeting.

"We have a patient, you need to come in" He countered.

"No I don't" He said shutting down his phone.

Wilson gave him a side glance "You need a ride back to the hospital" he offered.

"Nope, I'm not going back in" His phone rang again. "What? I already told you I'm not coming back in" He stated as got out of the car and headed inside.

"Cuddy has insisted that we take this patient. It's the daughter of one of her donors"

He heard Wilson drive off as he entered his apartment, he rubbed the back of his hand over his forehead.

"How old?" He said sitting himself down.

"17"

"Drugs"

"Tox screen is clear, the ER did all that yesterday"

"Sex"

"ER tested that too House"

House looked up at the ceiling all he wanted to do was have a bath and go to bed. He sighed "Ok, I'll be in in a while" He said closing his phone. He rubbed his aching thigh and took some Vicodin. He decided to take a shower and change before he went back in, who knew how long he would be there for. Half an hour later he was on his way out again, a quarter after midnight and he was going back to work. He went out the street door to see the girl and her Mom coming in. They nodded at each other as they passed, they both looked over their shoulders at him as he got on his bike and took off.

"Is that your Doctor friend Els" Enquired her Mom with a goofy grin on her face

"Yep, sure is" She said smiling and rolling her eyes.

"He is cute!"

"Mom Stop!" She chided as they shut their door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Wilson walked into House's office "Hey, you want to get some lunch?" He enquired.

House looked at his watch then back to Wilson.

"You have an appointment?" Questioned Wilson

"Nope, just didn't realise it was lunch time" He said getting up from his chair, scooping his jacket and cane and walking to meet Wilson. They were soon walking side by side to the elevator bank. As Wilson had no coat or keys House assumed they were going to the cafeteria. Well at least he could get a Rueben.

They took their food that Wilson had paid for and found a table. Wilson began to eat his straight away but noticed that House wasn't. He was sipping his drink while rhythmically massaging his now straightened leg. Saying nothing Wilson continued to eat his food although a little more slowly and kept one eye on House.

"You ok?" Wilson gestured, already knowing the answer he would get, having seen House take 2 Vicodin not 2 minutes ago.

"Yep. Raining makes it worse" He said finally stopping and eating his Rueben which was now cold, just the way he liked it.

"So, how's everything going, haven't seen you for properly for a few weeks" Asked Wilson

"Fine" Deadpanned House.

"Seen anything of Cuddy lately" Enquired Wilson

"Yes Wilson, I see her every day. She happens to be my boss" He countered.

"You know what I mean" Said Wilson quietly looking around.

"No! And like I said, that should never have happened. It was a onetime event. Never to happen again" He said readying to leave.

"Hey, look, sorry, don't go. Sit back down you haven't finished" Said Wilson apologising "So how's your patient?" He said quickly, hoping to engage House again.

"Living" Said House, sitting back down to finish his sandwich.

"That's always a good sign" retorted Wilson

"Yep. Which means, I can actually go home and sleep in my own bed tonight"

"When was the last time you did that" Wilson said genuinely concerned.

"I don't know, if you count the one night stands and the hookers, about a month" He said sarcastically

Wilson almost choked on his fries and started laughing. He had definitely missed this. House also had a grin on his face. "Seriously! I can't remember the last time I slept at home" Wilson raised his eyebrows, he knew House gave a lot to his patients but he didn't always realise it was like that.

House continued as Wilson looked on curiously. "Well I've had 2 patients in 3 weeks, so I must have gone home in between" He said laughing. "Need to put in for some overtime"

"No, you know, you should get Cuddy to deduct if from your clinic hours" Suggested Wilson

"Now that" Said House pointing at Wilson "Is actually a good idea" They both laughed and finished their food.

They parted company at Wilsons' office. House limped passed the diagnostic office and into his own. Just as he did his office phone began to ring, which was odd, because no-one ever called that phone. By the time he sat down the phone was still ringing so he picked up the

Receiver "What?" was his greeting.

"Is that Dr House" Enquired a male voice

"Well that's whose number you called" He said sarcastically

There was a slight hmph on the end of the phone "Dr House, you referred a patient to me by the name of Jonah Schwartz" Getting no response he continued "My name is Dr Scott, I'm a Rheumatologist in Philadelphia"

"Right" Said House still not quite understanding. "So, what do you want?" He asked impatiently.

"We have done multiple tests on Jonah and he doesn't have a Rheumatoid condition. But he is still in pain and unwell. But I don't know what's wrong. I was hoping to refer him back to you"

House realised who he was talking about. That was very strange, he was sure that's what he had. "What tests have you run?" He said with mild interest

"Everything. None of his results are conclusive with a Rheumatoid condition, he has mild elevations but that's about all. I can't treat him for anything. So I thought that as you were the referring Doc you could have him back"

House rubbed the back of his hand over his forehead. He really didn't want another patient right now. "How bad is he?"

"He's stable. Some of the meds we prescribed are working for him. It's not life threatening at the moment. So he could wait a little while"

House was silent for a moment, slightly relieved that he didn't have to jump straight in. "Fine, I'll have one of my lackeys call you and set it up for next week sometime."

"That'll be great, thank you Dr House…."

House ended the call before he could say anything else. He leant back against his chair, washed his hands over his face, he really need to go home and get some sleep.

He looked around his desk, gathered his belongings, chucked his backpack over his shoulder and limped heavily to the interlocking door. "One of you contact Dr Scott he's a Rheumatologist in Philadelphia. That kid Jonah is coming back"

13 looked up from her paperwork. "What hospital" She enquired.

"No idea. I'm sure you can figure it out! I'm going home!" He said closing the door and striding down the hallway.

It was 3pm Thursday afternoon, he made his way slowly through the hospital lobby, ignoring the receptionist who tried to hand him some messages. Cuddy was just coming out of the clinic and saw him leaving "House?" She called in her Dean of Medicine authoritative voice. He stopped, hung his head for a millisecond and turned around. She watched carefully and could tell instantly that he was exhausted "Take tomorrow morning off" She ordered. He frowned slightly gave her a slight nod and ambled to his car.

As he came out of the parking garage he noticed her waiting for the bus again. A little confused as the boy wasn't here yet, he pulled over, wound down his window and went to call her but she was already looking at him. "What's up Doc?" She said smiling.

"Going home. Want a ride?" He questioned

"Sure" She said having no second thoughts this time.

He pulled away and joined the afternoon traffic. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Physical Therapy" She stated, calmly looking out of the window.

He was looking at her sideways "So, what is it? A stroke?"

She turned her head to him and frowned "Nope".

"MS?" He countered

"Nope" She deadpanned. She thought it was quite amusing that he wanted to know. She could just tell him but that was too easy. After a few minutes of silence she turned to him "Take me for a ride on your bike and I'll tell you" She bargained.

"Not gonna happen" He replied.

"OK then" She said staring out of the window trying not to laugh. She was not giving in. She really wanted to have a ride on his bike.

Silence remained until they reached their destination. "Thanks for the ride" She said as they entered their building and she took off to her door.

He said nothing more and went inside, he would find out one day what was wrong with her, but for now all he wanted was some peace, quiet and bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Apologies for the delay in updating this story. RL has now calmed down and this will be updated and finished asap. Hope you still like it.**

Kutner, Foreman, Taub and 13 sat around the diagnostic table, waiting for their boss to arrive. He hadn't made it in on Friday at all so they had done clinic hours. But 13 had arranged for their new patient to be admitted today, so they were just waiting.

House spied the minions sitting around the table as he entered his office promptly at 9.30am. He took 2 Vicodin, picked up the files from his desk and the cup of coffee that had now gone cold and made an entrance into the outer office.

"Why are you just sitting here? Where is our patient?" He demanded.

Kutner looked up from the journal he was reading "He hasn't turned up yet"

"Good! That gives you all time to get up to date with his file" He said, throwing copies on the table "Read it, digest it and give me some ideas by the time I refill my coffee" He said making his way across the room.

Just as he finished making his coffee the office phone rang, it was admitting, to say that their patient had finally turned up.

"Kutner and Foreman go greet our patient. Make sure you take a complete history. His file is a little light" He ordered.

Kutner and Foreman found their patient and his Dad and took them to a patient room. "We will take some fresh blood and a urine sample to see if anything has changed" explained Kutner while Jonah sat on the bed with his eyes screwed tight and just nodded.

"You ok?" Questioned Foreman seeing the pain on his face.

"pain" was the only response they got "Can you do something for him?" Said his Dad getting agitated.

"Scale of 1-10" demanded Foreman ignoring the Dads request

"8"

"Have you taken any pain meds" Asked Kutner looking at Foreman

"Yep about an hour ago!" Said the patient between hitched breaths "Can I lay down now, my legs hurt like this". Both Foreman and Kutner moved to help him. Kutner went to get him some pain meds sorted out while Foreman spoke to his Dad.

"Can I ask you some questions now?" Asked Foreman to his Dad

"OK, sure" Said his Dad

"Any recent travel?"

"Yes, my wife and I travel a lot for business. 3 weeks ago we were in Berlin. 2 months a go Turkey and I think the one before that was 6 months in Taiwan. But we always get inoculations" He said producing miniature medical cards and handed them to Foreman. "Both my wife and I carry these. It has all our up to date inoculation data"

"Thank you" said Foreman amazed at the level of detail that was kept as he skimmed through "What about Jonah?" noting that his name wasn't mentioned at all on the cards.

"He doesn't accompany us on the business trips. The last vacation we took was to Hawaii last year"

"ok. When Jonah was admitted last, he said that you guys had been here for about 10yrs is that correct?"

"I think so. I'm actually Jonah's Step Dad. I've only known them for 6yrs. I believe they came over from Australia about 10/111yrs ago. His real Dad died about 13- 15yrs ago. Jonah doesn't remember much about him. But Marie will be in here tomorrow, maybe you could check the details with her"

"Ok, that's great, we will" Foreman and Kutner disappeared from the room, to take the samples to the lab where 13 and Taub would carry out the relevant tests so they could be compared later.

Foreman and Kutner took the rest of the new information back to the diagnostics office and handed it straight to House. Upon reading Foreman's notes House looked up from the notes with a sarcastic grin on his face "I knew that kid was not a real Schwartz, should've put a bet on it" he gloated as he wrote the current symptoms on the board.

Kutner got himself and Foreman a cup of coffee and sat at the table reading through the file and looking at the board "We really don't have much to go on yet"

"Is this a state the obvious competition? Cause if it was you would win right now" House chastised in his normal acerbic tone. Whilst standing staring at the board. But it was true though.

Taub and 13 followed each other in with the current test results. Nothing had changed.

"Something has to be different!" Stated House with disbelief at what the had told "He is in a lot of pain. The nurses have called up already to see if we can up his dose. It has to be coming from somewhere"

"What about an old injury, exacerbated by the fall he took a couple of months ago?" Offered Taub

"A fall?" Questioned House seriously

"It says right here in the notes you took when he first came in " Countered Taub.

House looked away for a moment "Go x-ray his legs, see if there's anything in the bones that shouldn't be there" he instructed.

"Could be cancer" Kutner chipped in before Taub could leave.

"Nope! Would've shown up in the blood work. Go do the x-rays, lets start somewhere" House motioned with his head for Taub to go.

"What about DVT's" Offered 13.

"Test for those too" He called after them.

X-rays came back clear, as the kid was stable and for the moment there was nothing else they could do, he sent the minions home. They might as well get an early night while they could. They would get more info from the Mom tomorrow, maybe that would give them something else to go on.

House lay watching TV when he heard a knock at his door. Not expecting anyone himself he ignored it thinking they would go away. The knock persisted and got louder, he frowned at the door and looked at his watch. It may only have 8pm but he didn't want visitors. The knocks continued to get louder and he eventually decided to get up and answer it. He opened the door abruptly and glared at the woman standing in front of him. Suited and booted, hair pulled back into a tight bun with a few tendrils of curls that had escaped after a long day no doubt. He held the door open at arms length "Whatever you are selling I ain't buying" He remarked closing the door before she could speak. Just as the door was about to shut it stopped sharply.

"haha nice!" came a chuckled response

He peered back around the door and glared.

"You do know that glaring like that doesn't actually hurt anyone" She said rolling her eyes. "You're the doctor treating Jonah?"

"Who are you?" He countered

"Nevermind!" She said bowing her head and taking a deep breath. She looked back up to House and smiled "I was visiting him today and I noticed that he was walking funny. When I came home and spoke to Ella she thought you might want to know" She said about to move away.

"Your daughter walks funny too, should I be diagnosing her because of it?" He questioned

"No actually she's all done. But you walk funny too, maybe you should find out what's wrong with you!" She retorted frustrated by his tone and marched away.

He pushed the door shut and went back to the couch, crossing his arms with irritation he resumed his position and continued his General Hospital Marathon. His patient that now walked funny could wait until tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch** apter 6

She heard a noise in the background, cracked her eyes open and sensed that it was her phone vibrating. She sighed, as she picked it up. _Really! It was 3.30am!_ She listened to her colleague and said she would be there soon. She dressed quickly, grabbed her things and shut her front door. As she went to the main entrance, she noticed the soft glow of light coming from under the green door. _Maybe he left the light on and had gone out. She knew he did odd hours like she did._ She thought about the way that she had spoken to him earlier – _yeah she needed to apologise._

Thump-slap, thump-slap, his bare feet made an odd sound as he put his foot down heavily on the dark wood floor, thump-slap it echoed in the small hours of the morning. Sweat beaded around his brow as it had his t-shirt which now stuck to him. He did another lap, desk, back of couch, piano and finally resting with both arms taking off the weight at the butchers table in the kitchen. What he wouldn't give for some morphine right now. He turned his head over his shoulder thinking of the tin green box on top of the book case. But if he took that now, there is no way he would get to work and see his patient. He tightened his grip on the table and looked up to a god he didn't believe in, hoping that just once one of the prayers he never said would be answered.

As night turned into day the pain ebbed away, it was on nights like this he was glad he was alone. His thoughts went back to the kiss he had recently with Cuddy, it was passionate and emotional and he had no idea why he had one it, accept at that moment he had had the courage to take what he thought he wanted. But now he was glad he had walked away, carried on as if nothing had happened. There was no way he would let anyone see him like this. He looked at the near empty bottle of Vicodin, shook 2 out, he had lost count of how many he had taken in the last 24hrs, got himself ready for work, as tired as he was, if he went to bed now he would stay there all day.

As he approached the entrance to the hospital, he stood as straight as he could, took a deep breath and walked as briskly as he could, the act of confidence a good show to get him through the foyer without any curious looks. Once in the lift on his own, he let his guard down and relaxed. It was early enough for there not to be many people around. He alighted the car at his floor and limped heavily to his office. To his surprise Kutner was already sitting at the table eating cereal. He put his bag down and went through the interlocking door. Kutner almost choked on his coffee when he realised House was in. Without letting him say anything House jumped straight in. "Have you been to see our patient, apparently he now walks funny"

"Nope" Said Kutner eyeing House over is coffee mug. "I just go there"

"Lets go!" Said House exiting the office to see the patient. Loosing no time, they entered Jonah's room, he was still asleep. He turned the lights on and slapped his cane across the roll table. Which woke Jonah up with a start "What the…." He exclaimed putting his arms across his eyes.

"Get up! We need to see you walk" Instructed House

"What?" replied a disorientated Jonah. Kutner moved over to the bed "Sorry" he said encouraging him to sit up "We need to see you walk" taking him under the elbow for support, helping him up. He looked over his head at House and rolled his eyes.

Very slowly Jonah got up, winced at the pain he was feeling and started to walk across the room. House and Kutner looked at each other they could see it straight away. "That's enough" Said House and left the room as quickly as he had entered, without looking back and without waiting for Kutner.

When he got back to the office 13, Foreman and Taub were there. He went up to the white board and wrote "Funny walk" on as a symptom.

"I think its Parkinson's" He said pacing around the room.

"He's 24yrs old, he's too young" Said 13

House glared "Ok, so Early Onset Parkinson's. He has at least 3 of the 5 early symptoms. Start him on levodopa" He instructed, heading to his office.

The minions sat around looking at each other for a moment. House turned to see what they were doing "NOW!" he bellowed.

"I don't agree" Challenged Foreman. "He doesn't have tremors in his hands"

"So maybe his is presenting differently. Load him up on levodopa and we'll see what happens" House said sternly. Waiting for them to move.

"I still….." Foreman got cut off by House "Just do it! The kid is getting worse so lets try something. Go! He said limping into his office. The minions all got up and went to start the treatment.

House sat at his desk. He didn't actually think it was Parkinson's, he was too young really, but maybe it would give them something else to go on. He got some medical journals out and started reading, hoping for something to stand out. The day turned into night, the hours seem to pass by inconsequentially, until 13 and Kutner came into his office. They were the designated 2 on duty tonight.

"Its not Parkinson's" Said 13 "He's bleeding out"

"Anything else?" Questioned House

"Nope, nothing else has changed. Although I thought his speech seemed a little slurred." Kutner suggested

"Ok. Stop treatment. When he's stopped bleeding get an MRI and look for MS" He ordered

Kutner and 13 looked at each other and nodded. It was going to be a long night.

House gathered his belongings, there was nothing else he could do tonight. They would call him if anything else happened.

He ran a hot bath, put some music on and relaxed as much as he was able. The hot water always made him feel better, at least while he was in it. Once he was shrivelled, he got out, put some sleep pants on and went in search of some food. Not a lot as usual. He found some peanut butter and the remains of a loaf of bread which he checked for mould. Deciding it was safe to eat made himself a sandwich, grabbed a bottle of beer and headed for the couch, put his leg up and his head back.

No sooner had he sat down he heard a soft knock at the door. He pulled his head up and looked at the door, hoping that a glare would make the noise stop. But it didn't, so he eventually got up to answer it. He opened the door, to see his neighbour standing there holding what looked like a casserole dish. Saying nothing he just stared.

She looked him in the eye, which wasn't difficult considering how gorgeous they were and held out the Lasagne to him "Peace Offering" She stated "I may have been a bit rude the other night"

He stood there still doing and saying nothing. She felt awkward. "That was the 1st time we had actually spoken and I didn't want us to get off on the wrong foot. So please take this as a peace offering and I'll leave you alone"

He was leaning on his cane and using the door for balance, letting go of either right now didn't seem like a good idea. "Don't have any hands free" He said attempting to joke his way out of it.

"Oh…uhh, I'll just put it in the kitchen for you then" She said bravely taking a step inside the door jamb.

House pushed the door with his left hand so it opened a little more in silent acceptance of her offer. As she made her way across to the kitchen, he managed to manoeuvre himself to the turn table to change the music. Professor Longhair "Going to New Orleans" blasted out.

She came up behind him, at which point he went to turn it down. "Don't do that on my account. I love Prof Longhair, haven't heard that in a long time." She said smiling "Live on the Queen Mary is my favourite album of his" She made her way passed, but stopped just before the door to have one last listen. "Nice" She said and left his apartment.

He had said nothing. But the food smelt good, better than a PB sandwich. He went to the kitchen filled up a plate and went to the reclaim his spot on the couch. He took a mouthful of food, while the music played, looked at the door and had a small grin on his face. He wasn't sure what had happened but the food tasted good.


End file.
